


Wholesome Christmas Disaster

by SpanishNightmares



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpanishNightmares/pseuds/SpanishNightmares
Summary: When two females forget to get a gift.(I chose gender bents because why not)
Kudos: 3





	Wholesome Christmas Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CanadianAnchor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianAnchor/gifts).



The air was damp and cold, as it always was on a December morning. Nobody bothered to question it, especially when a very loud and obnoxious female emerges from who knows where; shouting as if her life depended on it. She was running and running trying to catch up to someone, who was blatantly trying to ignore her.

“Georgia! Come back- Look please— Georgia I know you can hear me.” She shouted once more, trying to catch her attention; but failing miserably.

She jumped onto her target, laughing and grinning as she did so. That little shit. Georgia immediately collapsed to the grounded, considering that football style takedown. She was very upset.

  
  


“What. What the FUCK.”

She immediately huffed out from under Nicole. She pushed the blacked haired female off and got up, dusting herself. 

  
  


“Look Geo, it’s URGENT. We— we gotta get a present Claire, like—- NOW!” Nicole shouted very panicky, causing stares of judgement and curiosity to form. Crowds began to swarm, slowly swallowing the two young adults. Whispering began to unravel itself, and it caused Nicole to realize what happened.

Georgia grabbed her and began to storm off, pissed off to say the least. She grit her teeth, and began to angrily breathe.

“Nicole, you are being embarrassing, just hurry up. We don’t get all day to do this, it’s useless to run around and not do what we’re supposed to. I don’t think Claire would be happy at all if we are late.” Georgia said as they walked, slowly but surely giving Nicole a lecture of her life. 

“Yeah yeah, shut it. We gotta run!” Nicole said as she reversed the stance and began to drag Georgia, which surprised the girl. They ran into a random spot in town square, the bakery. 

“Uh— what-“ Nicole said before getting heavily interrupted. 

“Hey mister, can I please get a strawberry cheesecake, slightly glazed with chocolate. New york style please, but not as sweet. Also can I get a Tiramisu,with a chocolate side please. And lastly, a Chocolate shortcake, with a slight strawberry sponge cake? Please and thank you. That will be all,” Georgia rapidly said, leaving Nicole amused. The man behind the counter grabbed the order up and placed it in a nice bagged box, smiling as Georgia used Nicole’s wallet. Wait, what-

Nicole realized that was her card and sighed, god dammit there goes the bank account. Georgia smirked in triumph as she finally got pay back, dragging Nicole along as she grabbed the order.

“Well check one, now our final check, the store…” Georgia said as she shuddered and walked with Nicole. Unsatisfied, but had no spirit in her to argue, Nicole complied.

Georgia and Nicole finally made it to the small shop near Claire’s house, hoping that Claire wasn’t there. As they walk in, they immediately spot the tall tower. They duck behind a shelf, praying to god Claire didn’t see them. They lurked around, praying Claire wouldn’t find them. Unluckily enough, she did. 

  
  


“Oh. Shit.” Is what ran through both their minds.

“Oh hey guys, nice meeting you here, see you got some stuff?” Claire said immediately walking over, but making sure she was like 7 feet away (cause social distancing). They both stared at each other in panic, but Nicole clutched it.

“Uh- who are you? I don’t mean to be rude but I have never seen nor known you in my life,” Nicole said in a mock posh ‘German accent’. 

  
  


“Huh.. isn’t that strange. Well I apologize for my mistake, but you seem cool, can I have your phone number?” Claire said smiling underneath her mask, chuckling awkwardly.

“Uh- no… because we don’t have phones.” Georgia and Nicole said in sync. God damn did it fool Claire.

“Ah gotcha, well I hope we meet again one day!” Claire said as she checked out and left after paying; making a small wave to them.

Georgia and Nicole sighed in relief, god dammit that was so close. They did the same and stopped at the bathroom to clean themselves up and become presentable. Or well different from what they tried to impersonate.

They later walked home, sighing and somewhat sweaty from all that stress and panic over nothing. They were chatting it off, talking about if cats took over the world with rainbow lazer beams. Quite ironic despite it being Christmas.

They made it over to Claire’s house for her party, in which everyone they knew was there. There was Joan (Mr.Beast), Wilma Soot (Wilbur Soot), and so on. They all smirked at the two and chatted them up. Until it was time for the annual gift giving event, and god was it fun. Everybody laughed at some of the gifts due to the underlying undertone they had. 

  
  


Everybody in all had fun, until it got awkward and quiet when it came to Nicole and Georgia's turn. They reluctantly handed Claire the sweets and the wrapped up present they got at the store.

Claire began to laugh, and go on about how two girls she’s met at the store had almost similar things.

“And yeah! They looked exactly like you guys! Can’t you believe it? Man it was funny,” 

Georgia and Nicole smiled and laughed alongside her, nervously as they looked at each other.

And that was a day, as well a night to remember. It was the best Christmas for all, especially at the fondness that came from it. Like Wilma getting so drunk he called Philpa (Philza) “mommy”. And the such, especially on a wonderful snowing night.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, I know I made this late, but I hope you enjoy mijo! Take and be safe ❤️❤️❤️ (Platonically) love you,  
> Signed SpanishNightmares. ♥️


End file.
